The Symposium Paradox
by Boys3allC
Summary: This is just a little one shot that was stuck in my head. How would Amy and Sheldon sleep and just sleep together for the first time? I would like to think it would be a little like this.


The Symposium Paradox

Amy and Sheldon are in the car driving to a big Symposium that they are both looking forward too. Amy us excited because Leonard was supposed to be accompanying them but had to cancel. Sheldon is nervous about a weekend with Amy without a chaperone.

"Amy, you booked two rooms did you not?"

"No I booked a double, one room with two bedrooms"

"Amy! We have only been dating four years what will people think of us sharing a room!"

"They would think that we were an average every day couple! It is two rooms it would be like me sleeping in your apartment just in Leonard's room".

"You have never slept over at my apartment, and if you did I hope you would not be sleeping in Leonard's room!"

"If Leonard was still coming with us you would not mind".

"No because Leonard would be acting as chaperone and make sure no funny business happened".

"Sheldon this is not the 18th century , we do not need a chaperone, I promise your virtue is safe around me."

"Is it Amy? It seems to me you have no regard what so ever for either of our virtues and by the way the idea of chaperones are not just relegated to the 18th century there are plenty of chaperones in our day and age."

:Yes for twelve year olds at middle school dances!"" not that I would know." Amy adds under her breath.

"Fine , I agree to the double room."

"Not that you have much choice by the time I booked our rooms a double was all they had left".

Sheldon and Amy arrive at the hotel and check in it is late and they are both tired. The keynote speech starts early in the make their way up to the hotel room and are shocked to find it is just one double bed and there is no other room.

"A double room eh? Was this just another one if your clever tricks to get your way?"

"I swear I thought it meant it had two bedrooms! I booked the room when when I thought that Leonard was coming with us! Why would I want to share a bed with both you and Leonard!"

"I do not know, Amy , earlier you wanted to spend the night in his room. I think you would rather enjoy being the meat in a physicist sandwich."

"Don't be ridiculous you know I find Leonard s personality banal and his looks mediocre."

"I am sorry, that was uncalled for, still the problem presents itself what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

"I will sleep on the floor, OK? I am going to go freshen up and change in the bathroom and find some extra blankets and pillows. I will make myself a little pallet on the floor."

Amy excuses herself to the bathroom and Sheldon starts unpacking his things then he takes off all the sheets on the bed and replaces it with his own. He lays the blankets and sheets on the floor for Amy. He looks at it and then lays down on the floor not comfortable at all. He gets back up and sits on the bed. The bed is not so small it is bigger than the one in his bedroom at home. Amy comes out her hair is wet from a shower and she is wearing a flannel nightgown. He likes her nightwear, Penny is always traipsing around in practically nothing. He thinks it is better to leave something to the imagination. Even though he does not tell her because he does not want her to get the wrong idea he finds her quite alluring right now like little goddess on the prairie. He goes to the bathroom to take a shower, brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. When he come back out Amy is already curled up on her pile of blankets. Sheldon lays down on the bed and looks down at Amy, her eyes are closed but he does not think she is asleep.

"Amy? are you asleep?"

"No", Amy says grumpily

"Then why are your eyes closed"

"I am trying to go to sleep and you should to we have any early morning."

"Amy?"

"What is it Sheldon?"

"I have been thinking, you drove us here and it is not really fair for me to have the bed".

"I could not agree more", Amy says sitting up." Do you want to switch?"

"No the floor is uncomfortable and has no lumbar support, I was thinking that we could both sleep up here."

"Together? In the same bed?"

"Yes."

"OK", Amy says getting up and grabbing her pillow.

"But, I have one condition, Let us adopt the old adage that people take on when visiting Las Vegas, what happens at the Symposium stays at the Symposium. I do not want you blabbing to everyone about this."

"I agree to your terms". Amy says and lays down opposite Sheldon. She faces the other direction and curls into the fetal position. Sheldon lays flat on his back and turns his head to look at Amy.

"Why do you sleep like that?"

"Like what?"

"All curled up it looks uncomfortable."

"I think laying flat on my back sounds uncomfortable, you know there have been studies linking sleep position to certain personality traits."

"I am aware of those studies, not exactly the most solid science."

Amy does not respond and he looks at her again,he does not know if he will be able to get to sleep with her in the bed with him. It is highly distracting, for some reason he cannot fathom he has the uncontrollable urge to wrap his arm around her. Spooning is what is called he thought, he wanted to spoon Amy and the thought both thrilled and confused him. Should he ask her if it is OK first or should he just do it and deal with the repercussions later.

"Amy?"

"Sheldon?"

"Do you mind if I wrap my arm around you?"

"No not at all," Amy says smiling into her pillow, Is this really happening? This weekend is working out better than she could have thought. Her body tenses waiting for him to put his arm around her. She feels the bed shift as he rolls onto his side and places his arm gently around her waist. Amy pushes her body backward slightly so she feels his body lightly curved around her own.

"This is nice" she sighs.

"Yes",he says" I have never slept in the same bed with anyone before, it is not so bad."

Sheldon smooths down her hair, it smells good not to strong just fresh and clean. It feels weird sleeping on his side but it feels nice to have Amy against him. He can feel her breathing her and her breathing slow and her body relax as she falls asleep. It might not be so bad to do this again Amy did not push him for more, maybe sleeping together was not as scary as he thought it would be. As he drifted off to sleep he thought maybe what happens at the Symposium does not have to stay there.


End file.
